Fresh Parchment
by StyleStalker
Summary: So the war is over. What are these two going to do now. Harry is with Ginny and Ron found love with Lavender Brown again. Malfoy and Hermione are both alone. Then one day Malfoy needs Hermiones help and they meet again. Can love finally come to them too? On hiatus until my ideas come running back to me. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, this is my first Dramione story so don´t be harsh._**

**_Draco_**

_Hello Hermione_

_How are you doing? I haven´t seen you in a long time!_

_I know that you __didn´t particularly like me __hated me when we went to school but maybe we can get over our grudges and meet sometimes._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco read the letter again and again deciding whether to send it or not. "Well the muggle will understand immediately that I want something from her." Finally the man stepped towards the owl cage, rolled the piece of parchment and attached it to the owl´s leg. "Well I´ve got nothing to lose!" He opened the window, told the bird not to return without an answer and then she flew off.

**_Hermione_**

Hermione was calmly lying on her bed when she heard knocking on her window. She went towards the sound and found an owl, black as the night, sitting on her window.

"Who sent you here darling?" Hermione said and went to fetch a bowl of water and some owl sweets. She handed the bird the bowl and sweets. Then she took the letter and rolled it open. She read the letter and said angrily: "What does that spoiled brat want from me now?" The owl screeched after hearing that she was talking about her owner. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled an answer.

Malfoy

What do you want from me now? I don´t believe in your "getting over grudges" and that crap! I hope you already knew that when you were writing this nonsense. I do not want to meet you and period.

Hermione J. Granger

The woman rolled the parchment and attached it on the owl´s leg. When the owl had flown off her window she whispered: "I really hope you do not return."

**_So I just wanted to know if anybody wanted to read this. Should I continue? If you think I should or shouldn´t please review the answer. Please? And to the Estonians reading this story: There is an Estonian version of this story called "Värske Pärgament"_**

**_Ja eestlastele kes seda loevad. Sellest jutust on ka eestikeelne version "Värske Pärgament"_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco**_

Draco heard a quiet knock on his window and let the owl in. He reached for the parchment attached to her foot and read it. He sighed out loud and wrote a letter to her once again.

_Hermione J. Granger,_

_Now, now Granger, calm down! What do you think I´m going to do? Kill you? Yeah right, the brightest witch of her time being threatened by a former pathetic Death Eater? Cracking me up here Granger!_

_I just need a favor! You work in St. Mungo and my doctor there advised me to talk to you about my case. He didn´t want to tell it to you himself because he´s a coward and he knows that me and you aren´t the best of friends!_

_I do not want to be friend with you. Don´t worry about that! So can we talk, as a patient to a doctor?_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Smirking to himself he sent the letter away, walking to his cupboard he thought: _It has to work this time or I´m screwed. _He took out the pills and sighed. _These little white things are quite annoying. They don´t seem to help too._

**Hermione**

She unlocked the door and listened to the silence. She had had a bad day and the fact that He hadn´t come to annoy her today, made it just a tad better. The "He" she meant was Ron. Yes the sad, pathetic, jerk she used to date. They were so… _Exactly! What were we like as a couple? Were we cute? Were we the sweet little thing everybody always talked about? Did everybody say we are the "Meant to be together" couple? No! Nobody, at least I think there was nobody, thought or said those things about us. And I didn´t even care about that! But he, yes we needed to be everywhere, from his point of view. The fact that I didn´t care about fame and fortune and instead put my studies first made him say a sentence I hope I will never hear again. "Seriously, set your priorities straight! We have to be famous, just like Harry and Ginny." And the fact that he proposed to me to get publicity! _

_Flashback:_

I was standing in our bedroom choosing the dress for tonight when he burst in.

"Hey, Mione I had a brilliant idea how to make us more famous than Gin and Harry. I propose tonight at the Quidditch awards!"

"What the hell Ron? The fame thing has seriously gotten into your head! You should propose to me when you love me not when you want to get famous."

"But I do love you Hermione! But I love fame and fortune too, you know!"

"So is this proposal out of love for me or for fame?"

"Out of my love for you of course! There is just a little added bonus of fame!"

_But it wasn´t out of love now was it Ronald? In the end of your speech you pop the question so everyone can start taking pictures of us. And just when I´m about to answer, Lavender pops out and says: "No Won-Won you can´t marry her! I´m pregnant remember!" And that was where I drew the line. I-_ The girl was interrupted from her train of thought by a little hoot. And oh how much she wishes it isn´t the majestic black owl from that Ferret again. And she is happy to see her wish granted. It´s Ginny´s owl Agrippa, but she still had to be disappointed for the reason the owl had hooted. Another one was flying to her window and that one was pitch black so she immediately recognized it when it flew on her windowsill. She took Ginny´s letter first just to annoy the other one. Although the bird had no fault of who its owner was she still felt the need not to be very nice towards it. Ginny´s letter read:

_Hey Herm_

_How are ya´ doing? Haven´t heard from you for, hmm… what it has been. Oh yeah, since you and Ron had that fight. Hey I am not to blame for my stupid brother okay! Maybe you could write back someday, ´cause my owl ain´t leaving without a letter as you know form earlier times. _

_Waiting for your letter,_

_Gin_

And she did want to write back but she just didn´t know how so for now she didn´t. _Time for the other then._ She thought and walked to the window scribbling an apple on a piece of parchment and handing it to Ginny´s owl. She took Malfoy´s letter and rolled it open. After reading it she felt a bit foolish for what she had written in her earlier rage. The fact that Draco called himself pathetic, even if it was written, was very strange. So she responded:

_Malfoy_

_What on earth is wrong with you then? You got cancer? If it is just a patient-doctor relation then I can handle that especially if you were advised by your doctor to meet me. Could you please tell your doctor to send me your files and information? I would be grateful for that. And maybe I will take you up on that meeting offer. If we can discuss your case._

_Hermione J. Granger_

She gave the letter to his bird and he flew away. What she didn´t know was how close she was to the truth in her letter.

_**Hey so I got one review but I´m still continuing this story ´cause I just had a great idea and I´m trying to follow it now. Not sure how often I´m going to update though.**_

_**And to the Murmuring Maria fans that are all like WHY THE HELL AREN´T YOU UPDATING YOUR OTHER STORY**_

_**Here is the answer: I just had a block with the chapter so I´ll try writing this for a change. Half of the chapter is ready and I try continuing when I hit an idea but I want to make a nice long chapter for all of you out there so don´t give up on me yet.**_


End file.
